


I'm fine. I swear.

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Day Off, M/M, Normal Life, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Real Life, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh always worries when I get like this. I always assure him I'm fine. And I am. I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people seem to like this or want a second part i will post chapter 2 to this
> 
> i'm trying to post a lot so i can get feedback because i'm so new at writing

I haven't been eating lately. I'm not trying to lose weight or anything like that, I just genuinely haven't been hungry. Josh always worries when I get like this. I always assure him I'm fine. And I am. I think. 

****

"Ready to go Tyler?" Josh calls

"Yeah. Let's go" 

On the way to the park my stomach started growling obnoxiously. I was hoping Josh wouldn't notice.

"Woah Ty, is that your stomach doing that?" Josh asked. 

"Yeah." I replied, looking down at my feet.

"Do you wanna go get some lunch after we're done playing basketball?" 

"No thanks. I'm fine." I quickly replied back.

****

We made it to the park and headed towards the basketball courts. I was really happy to be playing basketball with Josh. It was one of my favorite things to do with him. 

Josh set his water bottle down on the bench and passed me the ball. 

"Don't you have a water bottle Ty?" Josh questioned.

"Must've forgot it." I said hoping Josh wouldn't catch me lying.

"You can take a drink of mine if you need to Ty, I don't mind." Josh said. 

He smiled up at me. His eyes glowed in the beaming sun. They looked so beautiful and it made me smile back at him. 

"C'mon let’s play." He said excitedly. 

I walked on to the basketball court and we started playing 1 on 1. 

Josh must have been practicing without me, because he got really good. 

"Wow Josh, what have you been practicing without me?"

"Maybe." He smirked as he scored a point on me. 

I scoffed, but then broke it with a smile going Josh's way. 

****

About 20 minutes into our game I started to feel a little off. I would trip over my own feet or miss easy shots. I thought nothing of it and continued playing. I didn't want to worry Josh and have to stop playing. It wasn't often we got to do this, we were always so busy.

"Nice shot Ty" Josh cheered 

"Thanks" I smiled 

I started to feel a little lightheaded so I walked over to the bench and took a sip from Josh's water bottle. I returned to the game and continued playing. A few minutes went by and it only got worse. I felt kind of weak and unsteady like I could just fall over any second. 

"Hey Tyler are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

That's the last thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh takes care of sick Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of whatever this is. I was originally going to have this only be 2 chapters but i can't do that with the way this ended.

I don't know where I am.

I can feel that I'm moving.

It scares me.

I try to move but i realize I’m too weak.

"Josh" I barely make out, hoping he would hear me.

"Tyler, it's okay. You're going to be okay, I'm right here."

I don't even know what happened. Josh's words scared me a little. 

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked, trying to sit up more.

“You fainted, when we were playing basketball.

We’re in my car.  
I'm taking you home, you need to rest.  
I need to make sure you're okay.”

"How did I get in your car? I don't remember getting in.” I asked.

“I carried you.” Josh said proudly.

“Oh.”

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Why wasn't I fine?_

_I'm always fine._

_Now Josh has to worry about my stupid ass because I can't even keep up in a basketball game._

_I'm weak._

_He had to carry me into his car!_

_Josh probably thinks I can't take care of myself_.  


Before I knew it I was crying. Tears running down my cheeks.

I tried to keep it quiet so Josh wouldn’t hear. It didn't work.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Tyler, it's okay, it's okay.” He held my hand and tried to comfort me.

“Josh, i’m sorry for always messing everything up. I can't do anything right.” I sobbed.

“No, No. Tyler don't say that. You don’t mess everything up. You’re amazing and so so talented. I don’t know what I’d do without you Tyler.” He gave me a reassuring smile. I must have fallen asleep in Josh’s car or something because before I knew it I was outside my house and Josh was getting out of the car. He was walking over to the passenger’s side of the car. He opened the door for me.

“Are you okay to get out?” He asked.

“Yeah. I think so.” I said.

_I should be fine now._

_I only fainted._

_What’s wrong with me?_

_There’s always something wrong with me._

_Josh probably hates that about me._

 

I slowly climbed out of Josh’s car. I tripped stepping onto the sidewalk and fell. Josh caught my fall and held me up. He slung my right arm over his shoulder and put his right arm around my waist for support. I could barely walk. My legs felt like bricks and I didn't know why. They ached, like I’d been walking for days nonstop. It felt like i just needed to lay down and never get up. Josh stuck his hand in my sweatshirt pocket fumbling around for the keys. He grabbed them, unlocked the door, and helped me inside. He set the keys down on the small table by the door.

“Josh.”

“Yes Tyler.”

“I- I- feel dizzy.”

Josh picked me up bridal style and started heading for the stairs.

“What are you doing?” I asked him.

“Carrying you to your room.”

“Oh.”

_You couldn't think of anything better to say than “oh”._

_The guy is carrying you to your bedroom and all you can think to say is “oh.”_

_Josh probably thinks i don't appreciate everything he does for me._

_He probably thinks i take him for granted._

I felt like I was going to pass out so I gripped Josh tighter and put my head on his shoulder.

“You okay Tyler?” Josh looked concerned.

“I feel sick” I said.

Josh made it to my room and carefully placed me on the bed. He lifted up the covers on my bed and helped me get in.

“Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?” Josh said, looking down at me.

“No, no. I just feel really dizzy still.” I told him.

“Tyler, I'm going to go get you some water. I will be right back. Okay?”  

“Okay.” I mumbled back.

I suddenly realized I was freezing cold. So I pulled the covers up tightly to my neck and tried to warm up.

Josh came back with a glass of water. It had a blue straw in it. My favorite color.

I love that about Josh, he thinks of everything, always.

“Thank you Josh. For everything.” I said smiling up at him.

“You are very welcome Tyler.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback with a comment or a kudos! It would be much appreciated.  
> I'm on tumblr @alexxshutup if you want to talk


	3. the resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not proofread sorry.  
> Last chapter and it has a cute ending (in my opinion)

“Josh, I'm going to try and sleep, but can you stay with me, please?” I said looking up at him.

 

“Of course Tyler.” He replied, resting his hand on my shoulder.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Tyler, have you eaten anything today?” Josh asked, looking down at me.

 

“Um..., yeah.” I replied nervously.

 

“Don’t lie.” Josh said frowning.

 

I looked away from him, trying to change the subject.

 

“So, uh, what color are you thinking of dying your hair next?” I asked.

 

“Don’t change the subject!” Josh shouted, sounding annoyed with me.

 

“I- I- didn't want you to worry about me.” I started.

 

I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes and i closed them tightly to try and stop it. It didn’t work.

 

“Josh, I'm sorry! You always get so worried, and I didn't think it was a big deal, so I didn’t say anything.” I cried, looking down at my hands which were now shaking. 

 

“Tyler. When was the last time you ate something?” Josh pressed.

 

“I don't know, like two days ago.” I said, forcing myself to look up at him.

 

“Tyler, that's not good!” Josh said. He somehow sounded disappointed and angry with me at the same time.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry Josh!” I sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

 

Josh leaned over and hugged me tightly. “It’s okay Tyler.” He whispered into my ear. 

 

“You need to tell me when you start feeling like this so you won’t get sick, okay?” He pulled away from the hug and looked at me with eyes.

 

“Okay.” I sniffled, stopping from crying.

 

“I’ll go get you something to eat. You have to eat something, and then you can sleep. What do you want?” Josh said looking me over.

 

“Uh, could you maybe get me Taco Bell?” I said in a hopeful tone.

 

“Yeah, sure, if that's what you want.” Josh replied

 

Okay Tyler, i will be right back. Don’t do anything stupid while i’m gone. He added.

 

“Okay i’ll try.” I smirked at Josh.

 

Josh walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. I could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep but i told Josh i would eat something for him, so i just opened up phone, went on twitter, and started aimlessly scrolling through, not really paying any attention to what i was reading. I must have gotten pretty caught up in it because before i knew it Josh was back when i heard the front door slam shut and footsteps charging up the stairs. 

 

“Here you go Tyler.” He said walking the food over to me. I only got you 1, since i know you weren’t that hungry. “ He added. 

 

“Thanks Josh.” I said as i opened the bag.

Josh only smiled and sat down on the end of the bed. He pulled out his phone and checked it, then put it back in his front pocket. 

 

“Feeling any better?” He said, noticing the half eaten taco in my right hand. 

 

“Uh Yeah, i think so.” I yawned. 

 

“Good. Now finish eating so you can get some sleep.” Josh said looking me straight in the eyes. 

  
I practically shoved the rest of the taco down my throat, partially because i was so tired and i just wanted to sleep, and also because i didn’t really want to eat the rest of it, but Josh wanted me to finish it all. I stood up to go use the bathroom and found i was still a bit dizzy upon standing. Josh jumped up seeing this and helped me as i made my way to the bathroom. As i stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind me i could feel the room start to spin. I closed my eyes and kneeled down, trying to regain my balance enough to use the toilet. I must have been in there for a while because i heard Josh shout a worried “are you okay Tyler?” From the other side of the door. “Yeah, i’m fine.” I replied. I ended up having to pee sitting down just so i wouldn’t fall over while i was trying to go.  I shakily stood up and walked over to the sink gaining enough balance to wash my hands. I dried my hands and opened the door accidentally stumbling into Josh. “Woah Tyler” he blurted out, catching my fall. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Josh said wrapping his arm around my waist, guiding me back to my bedroom. I entered the room and flopped down on the bed, then i crawled up under the covers and pulled them up close to my face. “Goodnight Tyler. Sleep well.” Josh said walking towards the door to exit the room. He looked back one last time after hearing no response, to see that Tyler was already asleep. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, soft quiet breaths emitting from his lips. Josh quietly slipped out of the room and walked down the stairs towards the front door. Stepping out into the cold night air sent a chill down his spine as he hurried to his car. He got in and headed home, putting Heavydirtysoul on repeat, trying to learn all the words to it. Tyler would like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter fic iv'e ever done and i don't think it turned out that bad.
> 
> Tell me what you think in a comment if you want.
> 
> Kudos would be much appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: alexxshutup

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me constructive criticism and leave a comment! 
> 
> This is my second work i've ever posted


End file.
